Currently, a container in the form of a jar having a wide opening and a lid has been used to store contents such as cream, ointment and gel used as cosmetics and medical supplies. For taking out the contents from the container of this type, a user scoops the contents with a finger. However, it sometimes occurs that too much amount of the contents is taken out and the surplus contents are returned to the container, which is unhygienic. Also, since the area of the contents in direct contact with the air is large, there is a possibility of quality deterioration of the contents due to oxidation or for other reason.
For overcoming the above problems, a discharge container capable of discharging an appropriate amount of contents within a container body by rotation of its lid has been proposed in Patent Reference 1. According to this container, a pair of partitioning plates are radially disposed within the container body. Upon use, the center angle between both the partitioning plates is decreased by the relative rotation of between the lid and the container body so as to press the contents existing between the partitioning plates. Then, an appropriate amount of the contents is discharged through a discharge opening provided at the center of the lid.
Patent Reference 1: JP-B-62-8839